A different way
by Haruhi.twilight
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si durante Luna Nueva Bella no se hubiese tirado por el acantilado? Que pasaría con Jacob? Y con Edward?...Que pasaria con Edward?
1. Introducción

¿Qué pasaría si durante Luna Nueva Bella no se hubiese tirado por el acantilado?

Edward se había ido, lo tenia que aceptar, además yo estaba con Jake, no podía seguir con tanto dolor mientras estuviese con el. Pero ése era el problema, no estaba con el todo el tiempo, y en las noches sentía de nuevo el doloroso agujero en mi pecho. Pensé si Jacob no se sentiría igual de mal que yo si sabía que aún estando con él yo seguía pensando en Edward, pero decidí que eso era imposible, no creo que nadie hubiese podido sentir, o siquiera imaginarse la magnitud de ese sentimiento que me abrumaba cada día un rato después del crepúsculo, cuando abandonaba la tranquilidad de La Push para encontrarme con mis pesadillas.

Edward…Ya me permitía decir y pensar su nombre, total, mi sufrimiento no podía ser peor, la pasaba horrible. Bueno, claro a excepción de Jake, mi sol personal, el único capaz de luchar contra el vacío total que habían hecho de mi alma.

Desperté cuando el sol entró por la ventana de mi habitación, por lo que creí que aún dormía hasta que Charlie golpeó mi puerta. Me pregunté por qué me venía a despertar hasta que vi la hora, me había quedado con Jacob hasta muy tarde en La Push el día anterior (todo sea aprovechando un descuido de Charlie por el horario para llegar cansada y así dormir sin pesadillas) y las noches de insomnio habían surtido efecto.

Seguía cansada, pero agradecí por lo menos haber dormido en paz. Tenía que aprovechar a mi nuevo novio licántropo mientras no andaba por los bosques rodeado de su manada de amigos licántropos y arriesgando su vida para brindarle protección a las personas.

¿Por qué mi vida giraba en torno a seres mitológicos¿Acaso no era suficiente con tener los problemas de una adolescente normal y listo? No, además tenía que conocer a mitos vivientes y, por si eso no bastara, creo que con decir que estaba al borde de la muerte cada diez minutos es razón mas que suficiente para afirmar que no podía ser una adolescente cualquiera. Igual eso es solo el principio en la lista de cosas extrañas de mi vida. No, tal vez yo no era alguien mitológico, pero definitivamente no era normal.

--------------

Por fiiin aca subiendo fic, esto no lo entiendo mucho, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede xD

besos!


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1:

A penas me desperté, luego de tomar un baño y saludar a Charlie, bajé a La Push a ver a Jacob; le había prometido desayunar con el.

Fui caminando ya que mi auto había sufrido un desperfecto en el motor y Jake lo estaba arreglando en su taller, y en cuanto llegué me saludó alegremente.

-¡Bella!-

-Hola Jake- Saludé esbozando una sonrisa natural. Era muy fácil estar con Jacob. Además ahora se lo veía muy feliz a pesar de que para mi, particularmente con Jake, la palabra novios era tan solo un título, una formalidad. A él le hacia realmente feliz.

Fuimos caminando hasta un pequeño –pero no por eso menos bonito- café de La Push y nos sentamos de modo que yo tenía una hermosa vista al mar.

Hablábamos muy animadamente y todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero en un momento dado Jacob puso una cara extraña, mezcla de miedo, enojo y sorpresa. Ésta solo duró un segundo, pero alcancé a verla claramente.

Me di la vuelta hacia donde había mirado Jacob un momento atrás para encontrarme con un sentimiento de que una extraña presencia estaba observándonos. Al volver a Mirar a Jake, todo rastro del terror y la furia en su rostro se había disipado, pero aún lo podía ver impreso en sus ojos.

A pesar de que el proceso duró tan solo unos pocos segundos, éstos fueron suficientes para dejarme con un inexplicable miedo durante el resto del día. Inexplicable hasta entonces.

No pregunté nada a Jacob durante el resto del día; algo me decía que no era bueno hablarle sobre "el tema" mientras siguiera afectándole. Lo que no imaginaba -o al menos trataba de no hacerlo- era que eso le afectaría durante un largo tiempo.

Esa noche me pasó algo extraño pero que por fin consumió todo rastro de duda. Tuve una pesadilla distinta, una pesadilla que duró poco para asustar tanto. Pero una pesadilla que me hizo ver la realidad de mis pensamientos, esa que salía solo en sueños y que siempre me negaba a ver estando despierta.

El sueño consistía en un oscuro bosque en el que Jake y yo nos encontrábamos. Mi novio estaba en su forma lobuna y situado a la defensiva contra algo que yo no alcanzaba a ver. En sus ojos había burla y algo mas…Vi algo mas reflejado en sus ojos: La decisión; decisión de matar al vampiro que se asomaba para que yo lo viera quizá por última vez; se asomaba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y luego desaparecía en las sombras del bosque mientras Jacob aullaba con alegría.

Sí, sé es algo imposible, pero fue tan real...

A penas desperté corrí nuevamente a La Push,, pero esta vez no iba a tomar un simple desayuno . Estaba dispuesta a averiguar que era lo que había pasado; que había visto Jacob y por que no me lo contaba.

No sabía nada, pero lo único de lo que estaba completamente segura –y a pesar de no querer aceptarlo- era que esto tenía que ver con Edward.

-----

Hola !

Este es un poquito mas largo que el anterior, no mucho, pero hago lo que puedo xDD

Ademas estuve de vacaciones UN MES! Casi muero xD

Tratare de subir mas seguido...Tengan en cuenta que no entiendo mucho esto y que tardo mucho en pasarlo a la pc porque se me desconfiguraron los acentos y tengo que estar poniendolos yo con los codiguitos de alt numeros xD

Besooos!!


End file.
